


The Sin Came Later

by kelleigh (girlfromcarolina)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Bottom Jared, Dirty Talk, First Time, Kissing, Las Vegas, M/M, Non AU, Porn Video, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlfromcarolina/pseuds/kelleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened in Vegas... shows up accidentally in Jensen's email inbox the next morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sin Came Later

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt over at the [Bottom!Jared/Sam Comment Meme](http://the-rant-girl.livejournal.com/34157.html). Prompt is the story summary :) This is an edited/expanded version of the fill that I originally posted.

Jared walks into the house feeling more balanced than he has in weeks. Hiatus—more like _hellatus_ —is almost over, and in less than a week he and Jensen will begin filming season four. The crazy, awesome journey that is _Supernatural_ has exceeded everyone's expectations, and Jared's life is so wrapped up in the show—and in his best friend Jensen—that he hates being away from it.

Jetting down to Las Vegas had been a spur of the moment decision when Jared could no longer tolerate the itch under his skin. Jared had invited Jensen to meet him there, but Jensen was stuck in Los Angeles wrapping up some voice-over work before he returned to Vancouver. So Jared had gone alone, but once he’d arrived in Vegas, he hadn’t stayed lonely for long. Flashing lights and man-made decadence worked like a drug in his blood—Jared had barely slept the entire weekend, driven to experience everything he could while detached from the real world.

And the things he’d done… Even now, the memories bring heat to his face, a dizzying array of sounds and sights and smells. Jesus Christ, the _smells_. Alcohol may have dulled the rest of his senses, but the sweat, sugar, and musk linger in his nose. He shakes his head, trying to clear them away before his libido demands a repeat performance.

Not here.

“Jensen! Hey! You around?”

Jared drops his bag and heads to the back of the house. He finds Jensen in his office (formerly one of the spacious guest rooms), sitting behind his laptop with headphones on. No wonder he couldn’t hear Jared shouting.

He thumps the doorframe and startles Jensen with the vibration. Jensen looks up and tears the headphones off, shock written all over his red face.

“Hey,” Jared says. “You gonna say hello?” They haven’t seen each other in a few weeks given their various hiatus responsibilities, but Jared is looking forward to getting back to normal.

“Sorry, man. Welcome back.”

Jared waits for the inevitable question about his trip, already prepared with a witty retort on his tongue. But Jensen remains silent, and Jared finally notices the pace of his breathing, the flush spreading upwards from his neck, eyes looking at everything in the room except for Jared.

And he gets it. “Dude, are you watching _porn_?”

Jensen starts coughing. “I—um. No, it’s just that…”

“C’mon, man,” Jared teases, “it’s nothing I haven’t seen before. A little girl-on-girl, maybe? Some light bondage?"

Ignoring Jensen’s stammers, Jared circles around behind the desk. Jensen flails and attempts to slam the screen closed, but it’s too late.

Jared looks. Blinks. Opens his mouth, but words don’t come. He can’t tear his eyes away from the screen.

At first, all he sees is skin. Acres of it. Jared follows the lines, traces the angles until the image resolves itself into the telltale shapes of two men pressed together. The camera looks down one golden body, everything between his nipples and his cock on display for the lens, including the valleys and ridges of a well-defined abdomen. Between the ‘V’ of his thighs, a second man is visible from the navel down. This man’s fair-skinned and sports a leaner build, his torso completely framed by the first man's tanned, finely haired thighs. 

Once the picture is clear, Jared notices the _movement_. The second man's groin thrusts back and forth towards the camera, a fluid rocking that needs no explanation, and Jared feels his lower body seize instinctively.

“Oh my God.” Jared’s voice is little more than an exhaled breath as he watches himself get fucked on an amateur cell-phone video. That _Jared_ took.

Jensen touches his hip, causing him to flinch, but it jump-starts his lungs. On screen, the camera zooms in on Jared’s cock, swollen with blood and curved across his abs, bouncing each time the other man fucks into him. Jared can almost make out the slick smears of precome across his own stomach.

“Jared?”

“How did you—fuck, Jen,” he stammers. “Where did you get this?”

“You sent it to me.”

“I did _what_?”

Jensen’s eyes are wide, pleading for Jared not to find fault with him. “It was in my inbox this morning! All it said was _Vegas Video_. I thought you were sending me something funny”—Jensen gestures towards the screen, now zoomed out to the wide-shot once more—“not a goddamn video of you getting fucked! I mean, what the hell, Jared? This goes way beyond any of your other pranks." His voice now an octave higher, Jensen asks, "Were you trying to humiliate me?”

“Humiliate _you_?” The veins in Jared’s temples are throbbing. No sleep, plus anger and adrenaline are having a nasty effect on his head. “Why would I—that's _me_ in case you didn't notice!”

Jensen turns back to the screen, disbelieving. “Why the fuck would you film something like that?”

Jared could tell him the truth: that he’d wanted something to remember the occasion by, a memento to pull up when he felt lonely and empty. He’d fulfilled a portion of his fantasy in Las Vegas, and he wanted to be able to play it over and over, flesh it out. But he doesn’t. He looks at the screen instead, takes what he’s seeing and overlays the sensations he remembers. The pressure of the guy’s dick breaching his hole, the feel of the condom all slicked down with lube; the way his legs were pushed apart almost to their limit, the strain adding to the pleasure; the luxury of high thread-count sheets beneath him and the way his body glided frictionless over the bed.

From the corner of his eye, Jared catches Jensen watching the video with his jaw wide open. Jared’s not sure where the impulse comes from, but he reaches down and pulls the headphones out of the jack. Even through the laptop’s speakers, the sounds are fucking obscene, ear-splitting curses and the wet slap of skin on skin. Jared moaning, urging the other man the fuck him harder.

“ _I’m not gonna break, dammit! Fuck me, c’mon. Can’t you go any deeper? Right there, right—no! Go back, just like that. There, oh God, there!_ ” The wail that follows nearly blows the laptop’s speakers.

But it gets worse. Or better. Jared reconsiders when he sees the way Jensen’s panting, body rigid in his chair. Jensen's jeans are stretched tight across his lap. It’s not hard to make out the ridge of his dick beneath the denim.

“ _Take my phone! Don’t—don’t fucking drop it, okay?_ ”

The cell phone switches hands. After a few seconds of blurry motion, the camera is stabilized, only now Jared’s face is visible. Head thrown back into the pillows, hair spread out like a halo on white sheets. Jared can see that he’s covered in sweat, mouth gaping around air he’s desperate to get into his lungs.

A new voice comes through the speakers. “ _You're so fucking desperate for it, huh? Never seen anyone take my cock so well._ "

The man's voice sounds different from what Jared remembers, but then again his brain was saturated with top-shelf liquor and he was more concerned with the guy's dick than any of his other forgettable features.

" _Less talking,_ " Jared hears himself demand. " _More fucking._ "

But the man ignores him.

" _Bossy goddamn bottom. Should've gagged you with my cock._ " He fucks Jared vigorously for a minute. The camera bounces hard, and Jared's stomach feels slightly sour. But here, between Jared and Jensen, the air in the room is electric. 

The speakers crackle over a few unintelligible sentences. Then Jared hears: " _Who do you really wish was fucking you, baby?_ ”

On screen, Jared looks up and snarls. “ _Don’t fucking call me that._ ”

The other man laughs. “ _Fine, but you’ve still gotta tell me. Who’re you thinking about?_ ”

“ _Jensen. I wish Jensen was here._ ”

“ _I bet he can’t fuck you like this._ ” The man pulls his cock all the way out before slamming back into Jared’s body. He does it again, only this time, he zooms in on Jared’s hole. The rim is slick, the skin around it red and puffy, and it flutters as if aching to be filled once more.

The man thrusts as he’s zooming out, flicking the camera up to catch the pleasure-strain on Jared’s face. “ _Would you beg him like you’re begging me, huh? Bet you’d roll over just as easily—you love cock that much._ ”

“ _Jensen…oh please, please! Fuck me, Jen._ ”

If the man fucking Jared says anything else, it’s lost under the litany of pleas falling from Jared’s lips. With his eyes closed, he cries out for Jensen, twisting his hips around the other man’s cock. Jared’s suddenly grateful that the guy hadn’t tried to kiss him. In fact, they’d barely touched apart from where their bodies met. Jared had used the man to get off, slake his lusts and nothing more.

“ _So close, I’m gonna come…oh fuck, please. Please, Jen…I need you, I need…_ ”

Jared watches himself grab hold of his cock and stroke, a slip and a twist of his wrist on the screen has him coming all over his stomach, nothing but his own moans and deeply-drawn breaths coming through the speakers.

Finally, the screen goes dark. The entire video segment couldn’t have been more than five or six minutes long, but it felt like eternity.

Neither Jared nor Jensen moves a muscle. It’s Jensen who musters the courage to speak first.

“You wanted it to be me?”

“I’ve wanted it to be you for a long time,” Jared admits, hanging his head. He can’t bear to look at Jensen, see the rejection he’s sure to find in his best friend’s face. “Are you pissed?”

With his eyes averted, Jared doesn’t see Jensen move until he’s being thrown against the wall. His back hits the drywall and Jensen looms in front of him, eyes sharp and bright like a lightning strike.

“Of course I’m pissed!” Jensen shouts, words slapping Jared across the face. “You think I’m _happy_ you let some random guy fuck you when it should have been me?”

Jared opens his mouth to respond, but Jensen’s tongue gets there first, sliding between his teeth and flicking back and forth across the roof of Jared’s mouth. Now Jared’s even more relieved that he never kissed the guy in Vegas. _This_ is the type of kiss he wanted, all-consuming and impassioned. Jensen lays claim to every single one of his senses, forcing his mouth wide so their tongues have space to twirl around one another.

No longer afraid, Jared hauls Jensen against his body, grinds forward into the erection he can feel beneath Jensen’s jeans. He’s sore, exhausted, and desperate to be horizontal, but Jensen has set a fire in his blood, different from the heat he’d felt in Vegas. This is real, no more of the artificial sparkle that tainted everything in Sin City.

Still… Jared breaks away from Jensen’s lips, taking a second to appreciate how they’re pink and swollen already. Jesus, he’s dreamed about _wrecking_ that mouth so many times. And that's the least of his fantasies when it comes to Jensen.

"Fucking _hated_ seeing that guy's dick in you," Jensen whispers against Jared's cheek. "Never again, right? Promise me, Jared."

Jared smirks. "That depends," he says, snaking his hand between them to palm Jensen's cock through his jeans. "You gonna satisfy me with this on a regular basis?" Even without visual confirmation, Jared knows Jensen has bragging rights over the nameless man Jared had picked up in Vegas. He salivates; he needs Jensen _inside_ him as soon as humanly possible.

"As often as you let me."

As settled as Jared felt when he walked into the house, he realizes now that something was missing. But no longer.

“Mind if we move this to a bed?”

Jensen nips at his chin. “Thought you’d never ask.”

Hours later, Jared’s memory (not to mention his cell phone's camera roll) has been wiped clean of his time in Vegas. As if it never happened. When he thinks back, the only thing he remembers is the quiet voice inside his head telling him to send Jensen the video he’d recorded in a moment of liquor-fueled madness. He’s not sure whether it was the devil on his shoulder or the angel who’d whispered the idea, but it hardly matters now.

But he does know that it’s Jensen whispering to him right now, their legs tangled together in the sheets on Jensen’s bed.

“I think we need to make our own video…”

 

FIN.


End file.
